Witness Protection Detail Over
by IrishJAG
Summary: What would Happen if one of the teams worst enemys came back to settle an old score? Hiatus For Now...Will Be back Soon!
1. The warehouses

Witness Protection Detail Over

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters, If I Did, Kate would never have died, and she and Tony would have gotten it together ages ago! Lol! NO I do not own any of them, just borrowing!  
**Spoilers:** SWAK, Twilight, Some earlier episodes maybe.  
**Summery:** What would happen if one of NCIS worst enemies came back to settle a score?

**A/N:** Ok first story guys! I am in Twilight Denial, so don't expect too much! (Tear) Poor Kate! Oh and the new Director only comes in in later chapters! And I might not put in Ziva (Not sure), Ok so Twilight happened ages ago, but I had to write this! So Enjoy!

IrishJAG

Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked into the bullpen after one of the worst cases of any of their careers. For the past 3 weeks they had been investigating the death of an agent, none other than Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

They had gotten so close to that bastard Ari, when they got the news that he had gotten Diplomatic Immunity, He was free after what he did to Kate, and the team. Everyone was upset, Tony more-so than the rest, he felt it was his fault and well let's face it, he loved her.

They all sat at their desks, not one of them daring to glance at Kates desk, because it still was Kates desk. Just as Gibbs was about to go get some coffee his phone rang…  
"Yeah Gibbs…. Ok sure, where…WHAT!…Yes.I.I know, Ok yes we will be right there"  
Gibbs slammed the phone down and was about to say something when McGee saw how angry he was he said, " Boss I'll go get Ducky, Where do I tell him to meet us"  
"Huh? Yeah Tim go tell him to meet us at the Norfolk Warehouses" Gibbs said.  
Tony and McGee were both shocked, not only had Gibbs called him by his first name, but those warehouses, they brought back memories.  
"I need Coffee" Gibbs finished.

Ok yes short I know, but it's just the first chapter! Ok so hit the review button, and I will continue!

It's my first story, so there ya go! Enjoy! Until next time!

IrishJAG!


	2. Flashbacks are hell

**Withness Protection Detail over**

**Chapter2**

**(Disclaimer chp 1)**

**Rating K+**

**Pairs: Tony/Kate**

**A/N: Ok this is a bit longer, and Answers a few questions you may have, also thanks for the reviews! love yas! x x x**

* * *

When the team pulled near the body of the young female Marine they all had the same flashback...

** Flashback..**

"Shooter! " Yelled Kate while diving in front of the bullet for Gibbs. "Owwwww!" Kate moaned.  
"You ok Kate?" Asked a very stupid DiNozzo.  
" I Just got shot at point blank range Tony, What do you think?" Kate answered Sarcastically.  
"You won't be going to Pilates tomorrow?" He answered.  
"Protection Detail Over Kate" Said Gibbs, helping her off the ground.  
"You did good!" Said DiNozzo "For once. Tony's right!" Agreed Gibbs "WOW! I thought I'd die before..."  
** End FlashBack**

They were brought out of their daydreams by Ducky, who had just finished with the body. Gibbs and McGee went to Ducky to get his findings, while Tony stayed staring at the roof of the building where the love of his life lost her life just 3 weeks ago...

**Flashback**

"Where the hell is she DiNozzo!" Said Gibbs more than a little annoyed.

"Boss, uh, I really don't know, Ok back track, we left she came back up to get her Gun, we heard a yell, we came up and , uh..." Said DiNozzo.

"Right, Ok ok Let me think. Ok..." DING! Gibbs was cut short by his phone telling him he had a text. "Damn thing, DiNozzo, How do I get the message up?" Asked Gibbs.

" Ha boss, here" Said DiNozzo handing the phone back.

Gibbs had just begin to read the message when he dropped his phone.. "What the...Ari!"

"Huh? Boss what do you mean Ari?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs looked at him but didn't answer him instead he shouted to Mcgee

"McGee! Go check the roof on the main warehouse to the right! NOW! " Gibbs yelled.

Tony with his question still un-answered Picked up the phone and read the message, When Gibbs came over to him, he stood there shocked at the message before him.

"BOSS! HOW DID YO...BOSS GET OVER HERE NOW! " Yelled McGee from the roof of the other warehouse.

"Tony, DiNozzo, Tony please come on let's go see if it's true, please." Gibbs said softly, but all Tony could do was stare at the message on the phone, which read...

'NCIS team, not such a team now huh? How could you let poor Caitlin come back up to the roof on her own? Well I have her now! Yes Gibbs I have her, and you didn't know! You really must be slipping up in your old age! Looks like you may need a new agent, as you were too late for poor Kate. Oh well your mistake is my gain! Cioa NCIS team! Ari.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Ok! I know! Another short Chapter! But I'm working on it! So Let me know what you think! You all help so much! Thanks!

Love yas! x x x

IrishJAG! x x x


	3. Gibbs Stupid?

**Withness Protection Detail Over**

**Chapter 3**

**Diclaimer: I don't own them, never will! I want to , but don't ;(**

**Pairing: Tony/Kate**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Ha ok people, my mam read this and cried! lol! It was fun! Anyway! Hope you like! I feel so sorry for Tony! (I might throw him a party...) Thanks for the support!**

**IrishJAG x x x**

**P.s! This story is dedicated to my cousin Grace, who was really not happy by the 2nd series endding! (I know! I got hit with her shoe! ) Was supposed to be put in 1st chp but I forgot! (It was the blow to the head!Lol!)**

* * *

"Tony!" Yelled Gibbs, angry that Tony had not answered him in the past 5 minutes.

Tony was brought back to reality as Ducky came up to him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Anthony, we know how much you miss our young Caitlin, and between us, I know how you felt for her, but Tony, you can't let what happened affect your work. She wouldn't want that, now would she?

"Thanks Duck, for everything" Tony said all Chocked up.  
Fiercely wiping away the tears Tony made his way to Gibbs and the gang.

"Sorry boss, what we got?" Asked Tony

"Nothing! The girls a doll!" Said Gibbs

"Ah now boss, she's pretty, but I've seen prettier and..."

WHACK!

Tony recieved a great big slap on the back of the head , and a deathly Glare from Gibbs that told him to 'Shut up now , Or I will make you ' for that comment!

Now that the so called crime scene was a hoax, McGee was looikng at the "Body" When he was suddenly shocked.

"Eh boss, ok, do you think that the Girl, or doll, whatever Kinda looks a bit like..."

"Kate!" A wide eyed Gibbs replied looking more closly at the doll with the brown hair, brown eyes and samll figure.

At the mention of her name Tony excused himself, and ran to the steps in the warehouse next to the roof, where they found Kate's body.

"God Kate, Bringing up old memories or what?" He said to no-one, trying to sound cheerful, but failing, "Only you could make me cry this much! " He said with a watery smile. "God Kate.. I...I miss you so damn much! I can't live without you! I...I love you"

At that point he just broke down. He held he knees close to his chest and cried.

Outside Gibbs was listening, a little tear forming in his eye threatning to fall.But he was a Marine , and Marines don't cry! He leaned his back to the door and looked up into the sky,

"Kate, I promise I will find him, and God help him when I do!" He said strongly, yet upset,

"And I promise you too DiNozzo" He said sofly.

He walked back to the truck all the while thinking,  
'Romance between Agents never works'  
Boy even he could be stupid sometimes.

* * *

Ok yes! SHORT! But, they seem longer on paper! I swear! lol! Anyway! I really so thank you for the reviews! So review this and I'll put more up tomorrow!

Night all! I'm off to bed to dream about Tony!

Ciao! x x x


	4. Kate

**Withness Protection Detail Over.**

**Cahpter 4**

**Author: IrishJAG**

**Pairings: Tony/Kate**

**Rating: K+ (To be safe)**

**Chapter Summery: Gibbs is informed of news that will rock the whole NCIS team!**

**A/N: Ok yes I know all the chapters are small, but I think it will get longer! I swear they look much longer on paper! lol! So anyway! Enjoy! And Review! It really helps!**

**IrishJAG! x x x**

* * *

****

When Tony felt like he could share no more tears, he stood up, wiped his eyes and looked up to the ceiling saying,

"It's funny, when most people die, you get to say goodbye, I didn't... Goodbye Kate.. I.."

"TONY!" Tony was cut short by a yell from a very impatient McGee.

"What McGeek?" Tony yelled , coming through the doors of the warehouse, Squinting as the sun shone on him.

"Er, Gibbs just rang, and well he and ... um Ducky, Uh found.."

"Spit it out McGee!"

"He's back, Ari is back."

Tony felt like he could collapse right there and thrn, that bastard who took Kate from him, ws back. Well Tony was dammed if he was gonna let him escape again...

* * *

NCIS H/Q...Bullpen.

Gibbs sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, it was 4.30 am and he had just sent home a very reluctant DiNozzo and Abby.

Gibbs needed time by himself to digest what happend in the Diectors office 2 hours ago...

FlashBack (2 hours ago)

"Gibbs, good your here, sit down we need to talk", Said Director Morrow.

"I can't, Kate's killer is back and I'm not resting until I find him" Gibbs said in his best Marine voice .

"Look, sorry, but I made a promise to Tony that I would Ari and make him pay for what he did to Kate." Gibbs said, Already at the steel doors of MTAC.

As he was about to open the door, Director Morrow said words that made his world spin...

End FlashBack...

'Bing!'

Gibbs was brought out of his daydream by the doors of the elevator opening. Ducky stepped out of the elevator with a handfull of files.

"Jethro, here are Caitlin's autopsy files, But I don't understand why you need them?" Asked Ducky.

"Duck, did, uh, did you notice anything, well different about Kate when you preformed the autopsy?", Gibbs asked.

"Eh, Jethro, no, I can't say I did, Why?"

"Ducky you are one of my oldest friends and closest friends, so I know I can trust that you will not tell anyone, I told you this, Especially the Director...

Ok well I had a meeting with the Director today, and he told me not to go after Ari"

"What? Why ever not! He is a terrorist, who has just killed someone, and had killed many more?" Ducky said angrier than ever.

"He told me not to go after him because well Kate..."

* * *

ok! Dont kill me! I had to end it there! Sorry! lol!

Hope ya like! And Please Review!

IrishJAG!


	5. Meet Áimee Mockler

**Withness Protection Detail Over **

**Chapter: 5**

**Author: IrishJAG**

**Pairings: Kate/Tony, Abby/ McGee (In later Chapters)**

**Rating: K - K+**

**Chapter Summery: Will the team find out what The director always knew?**

**A/N: Ok yes I havn't updated in like weeks, but my boyfriend took me away for 2 weeks! So here I am back and Continuing before people kill me! **

**w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w **

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Tony was awoken by the sound of his cell phone going off.

"Mmmmmm," Said a sleepy DiNozzo, He was going to kill whoever wrecked the first real sleep he had in weeks.

"DINOZZO! GET UP NOW, Be in work in 20 minutes or don't bother coming" Said an Irate Gibbs.

"Huh, Gibbs, It's argh 5.30! I don't have to be in work until 8, which means I don't really have to be even thinking about getting up for another hour and a half" Said DiNozzo Already starting to fall asleep.

" 18 minutes Tony!" And with that Tony heard the very family click, Gibbs had hung up.

"Great! I can already tell that this is gonna be a great day!" Tony said while teying to get up from his bed.

It seemed no matter how much he slept, he was still tired, Of coruse he knew why.

She wasn't there, he missed her being Cuddled next to him. He missed the way she sighed as he whispered her name into her ear, he missed how she would put her head in the crook of his neck and make that soft, moaning sound she did. He just missed her altogether.

They had only been going out a week when she died. It had all started when Tony was stupid enough to catch the Plauge. She had stayed with him every step of the way, and even through all the pain, he could hear every single word she had said to him. How she had confessed her love to him, because she thought that he would never find out! He heard her say how he probaly didn't feel the same way about her and thats why she would never tell.

Of course he felt the same, and the feeling only grew stronger when he leaned up and gave her the most earth rocking kiss that was so full of Passion , Promise and love , that the only thing she could say was, ' Oh '

They hadn't really seen much of eachother that week, only at night, and even then they just fell asleep.

But even though it was short, Tony Knew that Kate was the only one for him.

Wow! He really had let his mind wander. He was now outside of NCIS H/Q, and was looking At a very Pissesd off looking Gibbs Arguing with the Director, and Fornell, who looked like he could kill anyone right now. What caught Tony's eye most though was that Gibbs had suitcases beside him...

w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w

**St. Ives Hotel, O' Rourk Street, Dublin, Ireland.**

**Room 721**

Áimee Mockler turned on her hotel room light. It had been a long few weeks and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about it.

She walked into the bedroom and dropped her bags on the floor. It was a simple enough room, Bedroom, Bathroom, A little space where the Table and Chairs were. She liked it, but she didn't like the reason she was there.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. It had been a long flight and she already missed everyone. She then remebered she packet some of the photos she had of her friends and family. She wasn't allowed, but she was always one to find a way around rules.

She took out a small picture from her purse. The picture was of her 'Family' , Yes ok they weren't blood related family, but she loved them like they were. There was her, her best friend who was more like a sister to her, her best friens new boyfriend, who she also works with, the strong leader- man, who she always thought of like a father, and last but not least, the cocky, annoying one who she loves like an older brother, and more.

Yeah that was her family.

She didn't even realise that she had started crying until she looked in the mirror! Ok now she needed tissues. Rumaging through her suitcase she found her tissues, and more pictures.

These were of the last christmas party she was at. It was about 3 months ago and she was dragged to the thing. She really wasn't in the mood for a party, but her friend convinced her to, because Áimee still had to give her secret santa present. So she went, and well she had a great time. She got a beautiful Ruby diamond ring for her present, and she still doesn't know who got it for her.

The most memerable part of the night was her and her match- making ways! She had set up her two friends and they have been together since. Well, she thinks their still together. After all she hasn't seen any of them in nearly 4 weeks.

"Urgh", She moaned. " I hate this time difference! "

By her body clock it was only 2.30am, but in Ireland it's 2 in the afternoon.

She had been here over a week and she still wasn't used to it.

"Well , Might as well go to bed." She said to no-one.

**3 hours later...**

**Outside room 721.**

Ok so he was here, Wow so he was going to see her. He was kinda nervous , no he had to do this now. Here goes nothing...

w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w

Áimee Was awoken by a knock on the door.

Trying to turn on the lights she swore to kill whoever woke her. Walking over to the door she checked herself in the mirror. Ok she didn't look good, ah well.

Opening the door she was shocked to find who was there...

TBC!

w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w

Ok thats it! Sorry! I will get the next one up soon! I swear! lol! So tell me what ya thought!

REVEIW!

IrishJAG!

x x x


	6. Whole loada POV'S!

****

Witness Protection Detail Over

Chapter 6: Whole loada POV's!

Disclaimers: Don't own em! Just borrowing. But I do want Tony...No? ... Ok :(

Pairings: Tony/ Kate, McGee/ Abby

Rating: K:

Chapter summery: We finally find out why Gibbs has suitcases, Will Tony stop Calling McGee Probie? Will Abby Crash from her caffeine Boost anytime soon? Why was the director angry?

A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in AGES! But this was a hard chapter to write! I forgot about this chapter so I had to write it from memory! (Not easy!) So I hope you like! And Review! It helps!

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

NCIS Bullpen

McGee's POV:

He knew there was something up as soon as he entered the bullpen. Gibbs had called him that morning and told him to come to the office right - away, Of course he said a few different words between that!

When He got to his desk he looked around. Gibbs was obviously already in, and pissed by the looks of it. There was 7 empty cups of Coffee in his bin. McGee made a mental note, not to piss off Gibbs today.

Tim looked over to Tony's desk. It looked like he was already in. His computer was on, his bag was there, but all his drawers were open. 'Strange' Thought McGee. He knew that Tony was having a harder time than the rest of them , so he tried to be nice, and not annoy him. Of Course he was always nice to him, but now he made sure to be.

Thinking back, Tim realised that Tony himself had been nice to Him over the past few weeks. He hadn't even called him names since Kate died. It was kinda nice not to have to hear ' Probie' all the time. Well, He would rather be called Probie and anything else, If Kate would come back.

McGee heard the elevator Ding , and looked up to see Tony stroll in. Something was really different in his appearance. He looked Happy.

" Probie! Nice of you to finally join us! C'mon , Pack - Up, We're off. Get ready and be at the truck in 10 minutes",

Tony said, while grabbing his Phone, Wallet, Badge, Bag and Gun, and leaving towards the elevator. "I'll be back in 5! Gotta go talk to Abbs! Hurry Probie! 9 Minutes! " He yelled as the elevator doors closed.

' Well it was good while it lasted ' McGee Thought.

"I'm now back to Probie", He said to no - one.

****

Abby's Lab.

Abby's POV:

' Wow, it's early' She thought as she walked into her lab and started to boot everything up. She looked at her watch, 6.00 am! Oh god!

She had just booted up her computer and was searching through her E-Mails when one from ' Timmy' had popped up.

To, Abbs!

Heya hunny, Just a very quick note to say Happy anniversary! 6 months, can you believe it! I have something small for you at my desk, you can pick it up whenever you like Darling.

Also, I just got word that we're heading off somewhere, So I don't know when I'll be back, but you can just take the present and call me when you open it! lol!

Tony is on his way down to you, He just left. Abby, he looks happy. Maybe we can finally tell him?

Not pushing Darlin', Ok really have to go now! I have 6 minutes to get ready!

Call me soon love!

Love you more than anything.

Tim.

x x x

' Awwww, That's so sweet.' She thought. 'Better reply. Awww 6 months, wow. That's more of a wow than being up so early!' Abby thought. Ok, better do something! Damn, my head is mush being up this early, AND Without my caffeine! What was Gibbs thinking!

"He better have one damn good reason for making me get up this early" She said aloud.

" He Does. " Came the Reply from Tony.

"TONY! What Have I told you about sneaking up on me! " Abby said while going over to elope him in a Hugh hug.

"Sorry Abby! Forgive me?" Tony said while giving her his 100-watt Grin.

" That grin does not work on me Tony DiNozzo, It may have worked on Bonnie, or Candy or Kat..." Abby stopped seeing the face on Tony. "Oh, sorry Tony, I...I "

" It's ok , Abbs, It never worked on her anyway. " Said Tony smiling sadly. "Anyway. I wanted to come down and tell you that the gang is going off on Assignment, and You're more than welcome to Join us, We may even need you." He said.

" Sure! Where are we off to?" She asked while grabbing her coat and overnight bag.

"Don't know. Gibbs just said pack enough for a week, cold weather, and Be in the truck in 10! Ducky is coming too" He said.

"Ok, well, I should have enough and sure maybe Tim wi..." She once again stopped Talking as she realised what she was saying.

"McGee? Why would McGee have some of your clothes?" Tony asked.

It suddenly dawned on him.

"Ohhhhhh. Really? Abigail Scuito! Go on you mad thing! Well done! " Tony said!

"Yeah, six months today" Abby said with her head down as she knew what was coming next...

"6 MONTHS! Why didn't you tell me? WOW! That's a long time to keep a secret!" He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah so enough, now! Let's get going! "

" Yeah of, course." He said leading her out with his hand on the small of her back.

' Well, that's one thing over. I suppose Gibbs is next. ' Abby thought. ' This is gonna be fun. I wonder where we're going...

****

Ducky's Morgue.

Ducky's POV

He couldn't believe it. Jethro had told him the news about 2 hours ago, and yet he still couldn't believe it!

He had been the one, who should've known if something was up. I mean, He did see her last. Wow, He couldn't even remember a story that reminds him of this day!

Ducky was brought out of his thoughts by his Morgue Phone going off.

"Hello?" He said in his polite British Accent.

" Duck, You ready yet? All the gang is here. " Came the reply from Gibbs.

"Ah, yes Jethro I am indeed ready. What time do we leave at?"

" Take off is at 9.00am. We need to be there by 7, so We need to go now." Said Gibbs Impatiently.

" Yes, yes Jethro ok, Now get off my phone so I can Join you all."

"Right Duck! Cya in a few! " Click!

"Ye...Oh he hung up, Ok well Off we go"

Ducky made a quick trip around to see if he had closed everything down. Once done he left a note for the attending M.E, and left to the elevator.

Once he reached the Car park, he could see that everyone was infact there. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abigail.

He walked up to the truck, Put his stuff in the back and walked over to Gibbs, who led him to the Sedan.

"You know Jethro, I have been most places, Places you can never imagine, and yet I have been to..." An Impatient Tony and Abby cut off ducky.

"C'MON! Lets go! Quick! Probie! Into the van! Abby shotgun with me! Gibbs , Ducky, Cya at the airport! NOW COME-ON! " Tony yelled

Ducky laughed alone with Gibbs as they Got into the Sedan, and Tony, Abby and McGee got into the NCIS Van.

" Yes this should be interesting " Said Ducky...

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS MCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok so thats it for now! But don't despare! I have the other Chapter all ready and just waiting to be put up! lol! Next chapter Gibbs, Tony and another POV! yay! The story is finally getting there! lol! Hope ya enjoyed! And I'll talk to ya's soon!

Love ya! (Also plz review! It really helps!)

IrishJAG! x x x


	7. Whole loada POV's 2

**Witness Protection Detail Over**

**Chapter: 7. Whole loada POV (2)**

**Summery : The rest of the team think about what is about to happen. **

**Pairings: Tony/ Kate, Abby/ McGee.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em! Never did, Never will :( , But! I do own Kalyn and Gracie! lol!**

**A/N: Ok! So this is a b-day pressie for my friend! lol! Also, it introduces some new characters! lol! Hope ya like! If ya do (Or even if you don't!) Tell me in a review! lol! ;)**

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

**Gibbs POV**

Ten more minutes or so. Then we can get onto that plane and forget everything.

He looked into and saw Tony Bouncing away , While Abby spoke to him, But Tony didn't seem to be paying much attention, he just nodded every so often. That was all Abby needed, she was still going on 10 miles an hour!

A smile formed on Gibb's Lips. He had never seen them all so Happy and energetic before, And that was saying alot! Ok maybe Abby after a few Caf- POWS, but that was different. She looked Genuinly happy today.

" Jethro? Why are you smiling so broadly?" Asked Ducky.

" Well Duck, I just realised how happy the team are right now." He said.

"mmm" Ducky replied Smiling.

" Duck? Do you think That it was a mistake what I did?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you did what you had too, infact, I was about to do the same"

"Really? Wow Ducky, never would have thunk you would do something like that!" Said Gibbs a little more than Surprised.

"Well, desperate times and all that"

" Ha so you would have Punched Fornell If I hadn't?"

"Absoulutly! " Said Ducky grinning.

" Ha, yeah, I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"Jethro! The poor man was scared out of his mind! He just about RAN back to FBI h/q to get you the papers."

"Ha, yeah it was a good way to start the day!" Said Gibbs, his smile growing wider.

" Yes, well, I thought it would have been enough to hit poor Fornell, but two other of his Agents?"

"What? I had to! They were trying to stop me!"

Ducky burst out laughing, which made Gibbs Do the same at the memories of what happend just before Tony got to NCIS h/q this mornig.

"Ah well, it's over now, Ah I think I might as well just enjoy the day, and all it has to bring."

Ducky said, while trying to contain his laughter.

Yes this trip should indeed be fun and full of Surprises...

* * *

**Tony's POV**

He really needed to calm down. They had been in the car about Twenty minutes, and already, he had run teo red lights, and a good few Stop signs. Well at least he wasn't as bad as Gibbs! He had only ran all them things because he needed to catch up with Gibbs! I swear that man didn't know what a stop sign was!

Abby was still yapping on about something, he wasn't really listening to her anymore, even though he knew she was talking to him. He could also hear McGee moaning in the back.

' We really need to get a seatbelt back there' He thought.

Ok better call Gibbs & ask him what airport we are going to.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

" C'mon Gibbs..." Said Tony to his phone.

"What!" Asked Abby.

" Noth... GIBBS ! " Tony shouted.

"What DiNozzo? I only left you twenty Minutes ago."

" Yeah Boss, I know. It's just, what airport are we going to cause we are just about to drive right past the exit for... OK, Never mind"

DiNozzo, Go to Andrews, Fornell gave us a place on a Priority ride. It's waiting for us now" _Click!_

' Oh god! Not another Priority! Anything but a priority!' Tony thought, thinking back on when he was on his last very bumpy, no toilet, smelly Prioriy.'

"Lovly!" He said to no-one in Praticular...

* * *

**No POV**

... Aimee opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there...

" Oh my god!" She yelled.

"AIMEE!" Two teenage girls Screamed.

" Gracie, Kalyn! What are you two doing here?"

"Long Story!" Said Kalyn.

"HA! Even Longer flight! " Said Gracie.

" Awww Babes! C'mere and Give your aunt a hug!"

Big mistake! The two girls ran and charged at her, knocking her back into the hotel room, and they all ended up on the floor.

" Owwwww. Ok, Now I missed them hugs! " Aimee said while laughing and trying to pick herself up off the floor.

Kalyn and Gracie sprung up from the floor and went to retrieve their bags, which were still in the hallway.

" Ok, so what are you doin here girls! Seriously! I havn't seen you in about what a year? And all of a suden you'r here in Ireland?" Aimee Asked excitedly, while helping the girls in with their bags.

" Well." Both girls said in unison.

" Ha , You go K! "

* * *

**Andrew's Airport.**

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Tony yelled while driving into the spot in Andrew's.  
"Sweet! We got the jet!" He said.

"Yeah well anyone would if you punched Fornell & two other FBI Agents In the face." Said McGee.

"Hold, on who punched Fornell?" Tony asked.

" Gibbs... and well the director." Said McGee.

"Go boss-man! " Squeeled Abby.

" Go me what?" Asked Gibbs.

" You punched Fornell?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, he witheld information Vital to our investigation, I had to." He said smiling.  
"Now c'mon, the plane has been waiting long enough!" Said Gibbs.

With that Abby and Tony both ran off shouting " RACE YOU!"

" Why do I feel Like a high school Principal?" Gibbs asked Ducky and McGee.

They all just laughed and went in the direction of the plane and the two so called federal Agents arguing over who won...

* * *

**Back in the appartment...**

"Ha! You go K!" Said Gracie.

" Right, well we heard about you moving over here and all that, so we decided to come over for a break! After all, Nothing is happening in School, and well Mom and Dad, thought it was a great Idea! So we took the first flight out of Ohio, and well, 14 and a half hours later, here we are!" Kalyn said, not even pausing to take a breath!

" Yeah, oh and we saw the greatest prsent already for some folks back home! " Said Gracie.  
"Seriously you should see these! They aer the coolest things ever! And so tasty!" She said.

"What are they?" Asked Aimee.

" Cans of Guiness! " Said Kalyn and Gracie together.

'Them girls sure do have that whole siter thing going on!' Aimme Thought.

They often finish eachothers sentences and They both share the same taste in things, which makes birthdays and christmases SO much easier!

"Ok, so who's hungry?" Aimee Asked.

" YES!" They both said.

"Ha, ok let me get my purse and I'll take you guys out somewhere"

"Okay! Thanks!" Said Gracie.

"Yeah thanks Aimee."

Aimee was just at the door with her coat.

"No Probl... Hold on, you called me Aimee."

" Uh oh" Kalyn and Gracie said.

"No, wait, you heard I moved. How?" She asked.

"Erm, Care to fill this in Kalyn?"

"NO! You do it!"

"Okay, well, erm, we sorta kinda, Hackedintothefbiscomputerandfoundwheretheyputyou." Gracie said all together.

"What?"

"We Hacked into the FBI's computer and found where they put you." Gracie said.

"Who else knows?" Aimee asked nervously, If two 18 year olds could hack into a computer, who knows what A terrorist could do.

"No-one, not even mom and dad, we just said we were going on holidays with a few friends." Kalyn said.

"So, you know then?" Aimee said a little tear coming down her face.

" Yeah" The two girls said.

"Okay..."

She was cut off by two girls running over and leaping on her.

"Oh girls, I missed you so much."

"So did we Auntie Kate..."

* * *

Ok! Gotta leave it there! So now you get the jist of the story! Leave a comment and let me know what you all thought!  
Til then!

IrishJAG!

x x x


	8. Good 'Ol Irish charm

**Witness Protection Detail Over **

**Chapter: 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Never will! But Can I just have Tony for a while? No... Ok.. I'll make due with Stories then. :( Also, I don't own the flight company either! I really do not want to be sued by them!**

**Pairings: Kate/ Tony, Abby/ McGee.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery: What happens when NCIS reach their destination?**

**A/N: Yes, It has been awhile, but school is hectic, blah blah blah! I actually wrote this chapter during Irish Class. I was supposed to be learning some verbs or something, but I thought this would be better! So hope you like!**

* * *

From Last Chapter... _"Who else knows?" Aimee asked nervously, if two 18 year olds could hack into a computer, who knows what a terrorist could do._

_"No-one, not even mom and dad, we just said we were going on holidays with a few friends." Kalyn said._

_"So, you know then?" Aimee said a little tear coming down her face._

_" Yeah" The two girls said._

_"Okay..."_

_She was cut off by two girls running over and leaping on her._

_"Oh girls, I missed you so much."_

_"So did we Auntie Kate..."_

* * *

**Up in the air, Above The Atlantic Ocean**

They were all only waking up now, and Tony sat nervously in the chair. It had been a long 14 hours. One he never wanted to go through again. He was looking out the window, and he could just about make out the shape of the country.

"Ha" He laughed.

"What?" Gibbs sighed.

"It looks like a koala bear!"

"It does not DiNozzo." McGee said

"Holy crap, it does!" Exclaimed Gibbs.

"See!" Tony said sticking his tongue out at McGee.

"Well, good morning, sleepy NCIS agents, We will be arriving shortly, so please sit back in your seats, and put your seatbelts back on, And thank you for flying with Aer Lingus, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Also, Agent Gibbs. We have your coffee waiting here, the air hostess will bring it out now."

Came the voice of the pilot from the intercom.

Gibbs found himself smiling.

' How did they know about my coffee?'

His agents were thinking something different.

' Thank God they have his coffee!'

Once landed, Tony and Abby were the first to spring to action. They grabbed their bags, ran to the door, said their thanks to the air hostess and Pilots, and ran as fast as they could to the car, supplied to them by the Defence Forces.

"Come on Gibbs! I want to gooooooooo!" Yelled an Impatient Abby.

"Yeah come on Gibbs! Jesus! Hurry it up there... Boss" Tony said, after Gibbs gave him the best death stare he had ever seen.

Luckily, Tony was saved by an officer coming up to Gibbs and the team.

"Hello, I'm Commander Dennis Perry, Welcome To Casement Aerodrome." He said, extending his hand to Gibbs, "I assume you are Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for letting us stop here. We appreciate it." Gibbs said, shaking the mans hand.

"Not a problem at all, we are happy to help you in any way."

"Thank you."

" Hi, I'm Doctor Donald Mallard," Ducky said extending his hand, "Or most people call me Ducky"

"Ok, Well nice to meet you Ducky"

"I'm Agent Tim McGee" Tim said, shaking Dennis's Hand.

"Hello, Who are they?" Dennis said, looking towards Tony and Abby, who were standing at the car.

"That's Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and Abigail Schiuto" Said Gibbs.

"Ok, well, lets get you guys going." Dennis said, while getting their bags and bringing them to the car.

"Ok, so we do believe that the person we are looking for is somewhere here. We just need your help with directions and Laws and all that." Gibbs said, getting into the car, with Tony, Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Commander Perry.

"Not a problem Gibbs, we already have one of our agents ready and waiting."

"Ok, great, so where are we going?"

"Well, I thought it would be best for you guys to go to your hotel, as it is 19.30 and everyone is off Duty."

"Ouch! Time difference is a bitch!" Came a reply from Abby. "It's lie 8 in the morning to us!"

"Ha! Yeah, well get used to it!" Commander Perry said smiling.

"Ok, so you will be staying at the St.Ives Hotel in The centre of Dublin. If you want, I can bring you all around the City?"

"YAY! Oh Gibbs can we? PLEASE! " Abby squealed. "I always wanted to see Dublin City!"

"Yeah, sure Abbs, thank you Commander, that would be great."

"Not a problem at all, and you can call me Dennis." He said.

* * *

**St. Ives Hotel,** **Room 720.**

Tony flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, it was only about 1 in the morning, Irish time, but he was still really tired. They had Gone EVERYWHERE!

They went to about 7 different pubs, a restaurant, Visited the famous O' Connell Street, which Abby just had to go to! They visited the GPO, and got the whole story of the 1916 Easter rising. Gibbs and Ducky found it absolutely fascinating, and Abby and McGee where looking at the bullet holes in it!

Whoever said Ireland was a quiet little country, obviously never visited Dublin city! Cars everywhere, It took them a half an hour to get to the hotel, which was only a 5 minute walk!

But they were in the hotel now. And after deciding who shared what, they were in their rooms. Gibbs and Ducky shared a room. So did Abby and McGee. And Tony got the room to himself.

' Thinking of Abby and McGee' Tony thought.

It had certainly been an eventful night for them!

When they were at a small local pub, McGee took Abby out onto the dance floor, and a very beautiful Irish Song came on.

' Have to download that song' DiNozzo thought.

Anyway! So it was just about to end when McGee whispered something Into Abby's ear. She gasped, and he got down on one knee.

Of course Tony being Tony yelled,  
"God damn it Probie! Dance with the woman! It's not a time to tie your shoes!"

Abby sent him the best Gibbs stare ever, and well Gibbs, well, Gibbs smacked him!

Well, anyway, McGee got onto one knee and pulled out this ring. Abby cried, McGee cried, Ducky was speechless, and Gibbs looked so proud.

Next thing anyone knew, Abby squealed something that sounded like a "YES! " And McGee grabbed her and kissed her.

Everyone clapped, and then the bartender said those magical words, all Irish people want to hear.

"Drinks are free all night!"

Tony found himself smiling at the couple. He wanted that.

"Argh! Gotta get some sleep!" Tony said, while turning off the light and getting into the bed.

He could hear noises from the next room.

' Ha all girls' He thought

The only thing he could hear was giggles and laughs.

* * *

**Next Morning** **Conference room A, St Ives Hotel**

Gibbs & Ducky were the first to get there, along with Commander Perry. They were seated across from one and other, and were drinking their coffee.

Just as Gibbs was about to call DiNozzo and McGee, They walked into the conference room.

McGee was the first to speak,

"Sorry Boss. We were waiting on Tony!" McGee said

"It's not my problem! Bloody giggling girls next room to me kept me awake all night! They never sleep!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure Tony! I'm sure you were up all night with some girl!" McGee Taunted

Tony didn't reply, he just stood there, and looked at Tim. He then sat down and started reading over files on the case.

Abby was the one to react, and elbowed her new Fiancée in the ribs.

Before anymore could be said, There was a knock on the door. It was an ensign; He looked not more than 20.

"Erm, sorry, but Commander, there is a Commander Aimee Mockler here to see you."

"Send her in then Ensign Hayes." Dennis replied.

"Well, she wishes to see you out here, before she goes on in, sir."

"Excuse me!" He said to the NCIS team.

Gibbs just nodded.

Just after Commander Perry left the Conference room, 2 teenagers came into the room, looking rather nervous.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked suspiciously

"Em, Gracie and Kalyn Reynolds, Sir." Gracie replied.

"Ok."

"We are here with Commander Mockler, sir." Said Kalyn.

"Ok." Gibbs once again replied. "I am special agent Gibbs," He said.

The 2 girls took a seat at the Hugh table and looked around them.

They noticed a couple at the end of the table, deep in conversation, A man, who looked like a doctor, reading a scientific Journal, Obviously the boss at the head of the table, and a very handsome man in the middle.

Gracie and Kalyn looked at each other and smiled.

Tony looked up, and saw the two girls looking at them.  
"Hi, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, Call me Tony." He said, smiling at the girls, and extending his hand out.

"Gracie."  
"Kalyn"  
The 2 girls answered at once. They shaked his hand, and drew them back rathar Quickly

Tony laughed and nodded, then looked back at the case file.

Gibbs looked up,  
' The DiNozzo charm works on even teenagers' Gibbs thought smiling.

* * *

**Outside Conference room A**

"Commander Mockler, will you please tell me what two young teenagers are doing here?" Commander Perry said.

"Sir, They just showed up last night. They will be here at the meeting, and then I'm letting them go shopping for the day, so They will not be a problem for the case. I swear." Aimee said.

"Ok, fine. Come on, we better start."

"Aye Sir."

* * *

**Inside Conference room A.**

"So how old are you both?" Abby asked the two Girls.

"18!" They both said.

The team could only laugh. They had only met the girls, and they could tell they were close, They always finished eachothers sentences!

"Girls!" Tony laughed.

"What about them?" Gracie said.

" ... "

Before Tony could try save himself, Commander Perry, and Mockler came into the room.

"Gibbs!"

"Kate!"

The teams head's all sprung up to reveal for certain, That Special Agent Caitlin Todd was indeed standing before them.

**TBC!**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Ok, I know it probably sucked! It took me so long to update, and it's crap!  
haha! Hope ya liked the whole Irish History lesson! lol! It all happened when I got caught typing this in school. My teacher laughed and told me to teach you all something! lol! **

**Anyway! Review! And the next chapter is in progress!! **

**Love ya's!**

**IrishJAG!!! **

**x x x**


	9. Shopping With DiNozzo

****

Witness Protection Detail Over

Chapter: 9

Title: Shopping with DiNozzo!

Disclaimer: Don't own em! Never will! I want Tony, but I can't have him:(

Rating: K.

Summery: After the Shock of the news, how will everyone react? Especially Tony??

A/N!  
OK! I'm back! God I love Irish Class! I do all my stories there: P  
But! I hope you like it! Plz! Read and Review! It means a lot!! lol!

Also! A big Thanks to My Bestist Friend Cloe, For Saving My Six in Irish! (I was Writing this story During Irish Class yesterday, and My teacher was going around checking on people to see if they were doing their work, and whenever she would come near our Table Cloe would Punch me! It was Hilarious!!!) Thanks Babes!

Love ya's!!

Gráinne!! ((IrishJAG!))

x x x

* * *

FROM LAST CHAPTER:

Inside conference Room A.

"So how old are you both?" Abby asked the two Girls.

"18!" They both said.

The team could only laugh. They had only met the girls, and they could tell they were close, They always finished each other's sentences!

"Girls!" Tony laughed.

"What about them?" Gracie said.

" ... "

Before Tony could try save himself, Commander Perry, and Mockler came into the room.

"Gibbs!"

"Kate!"

The teams head's all sprung up to reveal for certain, That Special Agent Caitlin Todd was indeed standing before them.

* * *

Present.

Conference Room A.

Everyone could only stare at what was before them.

Kalyn was the first to break the deadly Silence that came upon the room.

"Ehm, What?!" She Asked, looking very confused.

She looked over to her twin Sister, Gracie Mouthed,  
' They know Kate?'

"Kate?" Came the small voice of Abby.

Kate looked towards her best friend and Smiled sadly, Poor Abby, She sounded so sad and confused.

"Yeah Abs, It's me." She said with tears in her eyes, and a hoarse Voice.

"Oh my God!" Abby Yelled and practically Jumped from her seat and ran over to Kate.

"Hey there!" Kate said Laughing seeing the Blur that was Abby run towards her.

Abby Jumped into Kate's Arms and held on tight.

"What is going on????" Yelled Kalyn.  
She had no Idea who these People were, or how they Knew her Aunt, but she wanted answers and soon.

"That's what I want to know!" Yelled Gibbs.

"Ehm, well I would Love to Explain, really I would, but I can't." Kate said.

"Why Not?" Asked McGee.

"Abby's choking me." Kate said, still holding onto Abby.  
"Abs, I can't breath, can ya let go of me?" She asked.

"Oh Hell no! The last time I let you go out of my sight, You never came back, there is NO way on god's green Earth that I am gonna let that happen again EVER! So in answer to you question, No I can't let you go." Abby said in One Breath.

"Erm, Ok then, well can we at least sit down Abs?" Kate Asked.

Kate felt Abby Nod a ' Yes ' Into her shoulder.

Once Seated, Abby on Kaye's Lap, Kate looked around the table.

Kalyn and Gracie were sitting in the middle of the big conference table.  
They were talking privately to each other.  
' They know about this story, why would they want to hear it again?' Kate thought.

"Hey Girls?"

"Yeah?" They both said, looking up to their Aunt.

"How about I give ya that Money I said I would, and you two can go on that Shopping trip I promised?" Kate said.

"Yes! " They both replied excitedly.

Gracie and Kalyn went over to Kate, and Kate gave each of the two some money from her Purse, which was not easy with Abby still seated on her lap.

"Thank you!" They said giving Kaye a hug, and heading for the door.

"Whoa! Hold on there. Commander Perry Sir?"

"Yes??"

"What is the best way to get into town and the City Centre?" Kate asked.

" This time of day? Probably the Luas. You can get it just out of here.

"Did you hear that Girls? And I want you both to call me when you get there." Kate said.

" Ok, we will Aunt Kate" Gracie said.

"There's no point." Came the voice of Tony.

Everyone looked over to Tony.

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"It won't be necessary. I'm leaving. I.. I just can't do this. I'm going. I'll bring the Girls." He said getting up from his seat, and Grabbing his Jacket.

He walked over to the door, not even looking at anyone.

"That Ok with you Kalyn? Gracie?" He asked.

"Ehmmm?" Kalyn said, looking between Kate and Tony.  
Kate had her head down; she seemed all of a sudden Fascinated by her shoes.  
And Tony, well he was just looking at Kate.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great Tony, thanks." Gracie said.  
She knew that there was something up, and she just wanted to get out of there. She could Fell Kalyn wanted the same.

"Good, Let's go." He said.  
"Bye everyone."

"Bye" Replied most of the People in the room.

Only Kate didn't, She just watched Tony and The Girls walk out of the door.

Kate let out a sigh, and looked toward Abby, who gave her a questioning Glance.  
She gave Abby a sad, but reassuring smile, and looked at everyone else.

"So where do I start?"

* * *

Grafton Street, Dublin.

Tony , Gracie and Kalyn had been out for about half an hour. They had only got to the city centre about 5 minutes ago, and they were now walking up Grafton Street.  
Suddenly Tony Stopped.

"What is it?" He asked looking up.

"Wow! Ehm, I don't know." Kalyn said, following Tony's gaze.

"It's the Spire!" Gracie said simply.

"The what?" Tony and Kalyn said.

"The Spire, it's just something they have, I don't know what it's used for, but it's there." She said.

"Oh! Ok so where do you ladies want to go first?" Tony asked.

"Anywhere!" They both replied.

"How do you do that?" Tony asked looking confused.

"Do what?" The two girls said.

"That!"

"Oh, K, he means how do we say the same thing at the same time as each other" Gracie said.

"Haha! Oh! Well Tony, me and G here have something of a special Kind of bond, and we know what the other is thinking..."

"Mostly." Gracie finished.

"Yeah, that's was what I was gonna say"

"Ok, I understand, I think?" Tony said.

"Ohh! G, look at that shop" Kalyn said excitedly, while Grabbing both Gracie's and Tony's arm, and pulling them into a Clothes shop.

' This is gonna be a _long_ day!' Tony thought.

* * *

3 hours later

Arnotts Café. O' Connell Street.

They had been in one shop for over an hour, and they had gone straight into another. Tony couldn't quite understand how Women Could shop like this.

They had just decided to stop into a café for some lunch, and the girls were discussing what they had just bought.

"So, How do you know Kate?" Kalyn asked, While taking a bite out of her Sandwich.

"I worked with her" Tony Mumbled, He really did not want to get into this conversation right now.

"At NCIS?" Gracie asked.

Tony didn't say anything, He Just Nodded.

Kalyn and Gracie looked at each other.

"Oh, so you and ehm the others that were in the Conference room, worked with Kate, Before..." Kalyn said, Drifting off near the end.

"Yeah" Tony said, looking out the window.

"Oh." Gracie and Kalyn said together.

"OH! Oh my God! Why didn't I notice??" Gracie said, nearly jumping from her seat.

"What?" DiNozzo and Kalyn said, looking at Gracie like she had two heads.

"You're Tony!"

"Yeah you knew that!" Tony said, not knowing what the Teenager was on about.

"No.. No! Oh You're that Tony" Kalyn said, Finally Catching on.

"Yes! Finally K!" Gracie said.

"What do you mean?" Tony said.

" You're Kate's Boyfriend" Gracie said.

"Yeah Was.."

* * *

Conference Room

Kate was telling the Story about what Had Happened nearly a month ago...

"Ok, you see, the FBI needed an Inside Person On Ari, and Well they thought seen as I have a History with him, I would be best.."

"But Why didn't Fornell Jus..."

"Ask you? C'mon Gibbs! If you were Fornell and you had to ask someone like you something like that, would you?"

"Well..."

"Of Course you wouldn't Gibbs! I mean look at what you did Yesterday morning, Just because he wouldn't get you a file." Abby said.

" Anyway, So we Kind of Staged the Whole Shooting thing. The Kidnapping thing was staged too, An agent From The FBI was on the rooftop too, and when I came back up I went with him, I stayed with them for a few hours, and then we kind of put a fake body on the Steps of the Warehouses. Then a week later I moved here, because Ari has Connections with The IRA, and FBI thought he Might Get some of them to help out, so I'm here to Catch him and well I guess you all are too." Kate finished.

"How did you Stage it? I saw your body In Autopsy." Gibbs said.

"Yeah So did me And Tony" McGee said.

"I can Explain that." Ducky said.

"What?" Abby said.

"You knew about this?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro, please, The Director told me..."

"HOLD ON! The Director Knew too?"

"Yes." Kate said.

"I can't believe this." Gibbs said. "I have to get out of here."

"Jethro Just sit down! You have to understand." Ducky pleaded.

" UNDERSTAND? Oh I understand, half my team were lying to me, and making me believe someone that was like a Daughter to me was dead!" Gibbs yelled.

They all heard a door slam, and turned around to find that Kate was gone.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky ran out the Door to find her.

"Kate! Kate Come back." Gibbs yelled, when he saw her get on an Elevator.

" NO! Maybe it would have been better if I id Die! At least I wouldn't have caused all this," She yelled, with tears coming down.

The elevator doors closed, and Kate was brought down to the bottom floor.

She walked out of the Hotel Doors, and Went to get a Taxi.

She really didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to talk to someone.

'Crap, I have to call the Girls' Kate thought.

* * *

Back in The Café

"Was?" Kalyn asked. "What do you mean was?"

"Eh In case you haven't noticed, We haven't seen each other in 3 weeks, She didn't tell me where she was, she didn't even Bother to Try Get in touch!" Tony yelled.

" You think she didn't want to?" Gracie yelled back. "Oh there is no way I hacked into that Stupid Account for no reason! " She said to herself.

" You what?"

"Nothing" Kalyn and Gracie said.

" No, no! You said Something about hacking into a file? What File?"

" Ehm, Well you see, We didn't know what Kate's Address was, and well we thought she still Worked with the FBI and Secret Services, So we Kinda Hacked into the FBI database to find out information on her, and we saw that she was on Witness Protection Detail, So we Found out where, and came over here." Gracie said.

"Holy Crap! Two 18 year olds Hacked into The FBI database?? Not even or best people can do that." Tony said in disbelieve.

"Yeah Well, They aren't us!" Kalyn said, Proudly.

Just then, Gracie's Phone rang.

"Yeah?"

" Gracie? Hey It's Kate."

"Hey, wow Are you ok?" Gracie said, she could hear that Kate sounded kinda upset.

"Yeah, Ehm, I'm grand. Are you guys ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah yeah, we're ok, we're having Some lunch"

"Ok, Where are you guys?"

"Who is it?" Kalyn asked.

"Kate"

When Tony heard her name, he looked up.

"Kate, Yeah We are in Arnotts Café, you know it?" Gracie said.

"Yeah I know it. Ehm Is Tony there with you?"

"Yeah He's here."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Ok, Cya then... Bye!"

' Click '

"Ok, well she'll be here in a few minutes." Gracie said.

"Girls, I'm gonna go. I can't talk to her right now."

"No! You have to! Please, talk this out! Please?" Gracie said .

"Yeah G is right, Please, we know you want to!" Kalyn said.

"No I can't, sorry, enjoy your food, here.." He said putting his hand in his pocket. "Here's some money for the Lunch, and A little extra for some shopping, Get yourselves something nice."

"Tony DiNozzo! Sit down and Stay here!" Gracie yelled.

"Ha, No, I can't, Girls, I'm sorry, look, I'll talk to ya's later, ok?"

"Yeah Ok." The girls both said, getting up to give him a hug.

" Right, I promise I'll call you later" Tony said giving each of the 2 girls a hug.

"Yeah Thanks Tony" Kalyn said.

Tony got his coat, and was going out the door, when he Knocked into someone.

"Sorry" He Mumbled, and Tried to walk on.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up to see just whom he knocked into.  
"Kate?"

* * *

Back in the Hotel

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?" Gibbs yelled to no one in particular.

"She's not in her room boss." McGee said coming down the stairs.

"She must have gone out somewhere then" Abby said.

"Where?"

"I don't know! Out?? Don't be getting angry with me! I'm not the one who made her leave in the first place!" Abby yelled and stormed off.

"Ehm, I'll just go after her." McGee said, and Ran, following A very pissed off Abby.

"Why am I making women run away Duck?"

"Maybe if you'd listen to them, they wouldn't."

"I guess that old Bastard name is showing up huh?"

"Well yeah maybe a little"

"Sorry for yelling at ya Ducky, I just, This is all so crazy." Gibbs said, sitting down on one of the sofas, in the Lobby of the Hotel.

"It's no problem Jethro, I understand." Ducky said, sitting beside Gibbs.

* * *

Room 743

Abby and McGee's Room.

McGee had been standing outside the bathroom door for about 5 minutes now, trying to get Abby to open the door.

"Come on Honey Open the door!" McGee Pleaded.

"No! If Gibbs wants to be a Bastard, then so be it! But I am not coming out of here, until he comes up and apologizes!" Abby said.

"Oh god" McGee muttered, getting out his phone.

* * *

Outside the Café

"Tony, Ehm, Where are the Girls?" Kate asked, looking at her shoes.

"What?"

"Where are.."

"No I heard you. It's just, I haven't seen you in 3 weeks, haven't spoken to you, and the first thing you say to me is ' Where are the Girls?' "

"Tony, I don't wanna fight with you here." Kate said, looking up to him.

"Then don't"

"Tony, Look, I really don't know what to say, Ok, I'm sorry I left, but I had to!"

"You could have told me." He mumbled.

"I know I could have, But I wasn't allowed." She said, getting teary eyed.

"Oh god, please Kate, Please, Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry, it breaks my heart." Tony said, holding her hands.

"You know what Breaks my heart? Having to leave you. God Tony, I could leave my whole family, and Job, and Life, and Best friend, But leaving YOU was the hardest thing I ever had to do" Kate said, tears now freely falling.

Kate felt a soft hand come up and wipe her tears away. She leaned into the touch, and looked up to Tony.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I left without letting you explain" Tony said stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry for leaving in the first place."

"Kate?" Tony said after a dew minute's silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Have I told you I love you?"

Kate's head shot up.

She suddenly smiled.

"No, ya know what, you haven't"

"Well we have to fix that, don't we" Tony said, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

" Caitlin Todd?" He asked kissing the remainder of the tears away from her face.

"Yeah?" Her voice was Hoarse

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world, there is no -one like you, and I thank god everyday that you came into my life. You fill my life with meaning, and the past 3 weeks have been hell for me. But I just want you to know, that I would gladly go to Hell, and back for that Matter, just to be with you." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh my god, Tony! I love you so much! I don't know how to top what you just said, but oh I love you!" She said flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep and Very Passionate Kiss.

After the need for air was too much, they broke apart.

"You don't need to top me, cause you did, you just telling me you love me, is all I need" Tony said, kissing her lightly.

"You know what? I'd go to hell with you. Knowing you, You'd probly get lost anyway" Kate said Laughing.

"Oh really?" Tony Smirked.

Before Kate could reply, Tony Crushed his lips to hers and kissed her, he swore the world shook.

From Outside all you could hear was the Yelping and Cheering of two very Excited Teenage Girls.

"Get well Stuck in Tony!!" Yelled Kalyn and Gracie.

The only reply they got was Tony's hand Waving at them as if to say  
' Dya Mind, Busy here'

Kalyn and Gracie laughed and sat back down on their seats.

"Life is good G!" Kalyn said, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"That it is K! " Gracie replied.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww I love TATE!!! **

**Ok! So there you go!! Hope you liked it!! Please Review!! lol! I think There wil be another 2 or 3 chapters! Definatly another one! But more depends on reviews!! So come on ! Hit the little Purple Button! You know you want to!! Go on!! **

**Love ya's!**

**xxx **

**Irish JAG!! **

**xxx**


	10. Many Surprises!

**Witness Protection Detail Over **

**Chapter 10 Whoa! Seriously???**

**Disclaimer: After 10 Chapters, I still don't own 'em:(  
Yes, I am Sad! I want to own 'em! lol!**

**Pairings : Tate, McAbby**

**Rating: K**

**Summery: After Tony and Kate Talk (And More) At the Café, they have to face reality, And Gibbs!**

**A/N: Ok, so here ya Go, Here's the next instalment!! 10 Chapters! Whoa!! Ok, I think I wanna make it to 15!! lol! Ok! So Please Read and Review!!**

**Love ya's!**

**Irish JAG!**

**x x x**

* * *

_From Last Chapter_

_"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world, there is no -one like you, and I thank god everyday that you came into my life. You fill my life with meaning, and the past 3 weeks have been hell for me. But I just want you to know, that I would gladly go to Hell, and back for that Matter, just to be with you." He said, looking deep into her eyes._

_"Oh my god, Tony! I love you so much! I don't know how to top what you just said, but oh I love you!" She said flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep and Very Passionate Kiss._

_After the need for air was too much, they broke apart._

_"You don't need to top me, cause you did, you just telling me you love me, is all I need" Tony said, kissing her lightly._

_"You know what? I'd go to hell with you. Knowing you, You'd probly get lost anyway" Kate said Laughing._

_"Oh really?" Tony Smirked._

_Before Kate could reply, Tony Crushed his lips to hers and kissed her, he swore the world shook._

_From Outside all you could hear was the Yelping and Cheering of two very Excited Teenage Girls._

_"Get well Stuck in Tony!!" Yelled Kalyn and Gracie._

_The only reply they got was Tony's hand Waving at them as if to say  
' Dya Mind, Busy here'_

_Kalyn and Gracie laughed and sat back down on their seats._

_"Life is good G!" Kalyn said, taking a sip from her coffee cup._

_"That it is K! " Gracie replied._

* * *

McGee & Abby's Room.

"Oh god" McGee muttered, getting out his phone.

"I can't believe I am About to do this." He said, dialling a well-known Number.

"Yeah?" Came the voice from the other end of the Phone.

"Eh Gibbs, we have A problem up here" McGee said.

"What is it McGee? Where is Abby?"

"Yeah that's the Problem"

"What happened" Gibbs said Getting annoyed.

"She locked herself In Our bathroom, and won't get out unless.."

"Unless?" Gibbs Asked, Interrupting McGee.

"Unless you come up and apologise," McGee said in one breath.  
' Oh god, I am so Dead' McGee thought

"She? Ah... Right, Ok, tell her I'll be up in a few" Gibbs said Sighing.

"Ok, See you in a minute" McGee said Hanging up.  
"Abbs Honey! He'll be up in a minute" He said to the door.

"Fine!"

* * *

Outside the Café

They were in dire Need of Oxygen, so Against their wishes, Kate and Tony Parted.

"Hmm Do you know how much I missed that?" Tony said, Kissing her once more.

"Not nearly as much as I did."

" Well, how about we get those Cheerleaders in there, and head back?" He asked, Nuzzling her nose with his.

"Ha, Yeah, ok"

* * *

Abby and McGee's Room.

Gibbs had Just arrived in the room, and was standing beside the door of the bathroom with McGee and Ducky.

"What Am I supposed to say?" Gibbs asked, whispering.

"Sorry?" McGee said.

Gibbs And Ducky both sent McGee a dumb look as if do say

' Duh! '

"Ok, Here goes Nothing" Said Gibbs Knocking on the Door.  
"Abbs?"

"What!?"

"Can I come in?"

"Nope"

"Then how do you expect me to Say I'm Sorry?"

"Grr, Fine, Hold on"

They heard a grunt and finally the lock being opened.

"Wish me luck Guys"

Gibbs went into the Bathroom, and as Soon as the door was closed, McGee's and Ducky's ears were pressed right against it.

"I can't hear anything!" McGee moaned.

"Shhhh!" Ducky said.

* * *

Inside the Bathroom

"Ok, So what's this about Abby?" Gibbs asked, putting his hands into his Pockets.

"Humph!" Abby Pouted and Crossed her arms like a little kid who was just told she couldn't get an Ice - cream

" Abby!" Gibbs moaned, Getting Closer.  
"Come on. You know I'm Sorry, Please talk to me, Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know" Abby said.

"You know that I'm sorry right?" He said, Sitting down next to her on the floor, and putting an Arm around her.

"Yeah I know," She said.

" Ok, good, so do you want to come out then? McGee is getting worried," He said.

" I can't"

"Why not?"

" I'm waiting"

" On what?"

Abby didn't say anything; She only looked over to the Counter in the bathroom.

Gibbs followed her gaze, which fell upon something very interesting.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked.

" Yeah?" Abby said, knowing what was coming next.

" Do you have something to tell me?"

* * *

O' Connell's Street, Dublin.

Kalyn and Gracie were less than Happy that they had to stop their Shopping trip, so they made a deal.

"Look, We will go home, if we can go to one more shop" Gracie said.

"Girls seriously, we need to get back." Kate said.

"Please?" Kalyn and Gracie said to Tony, who was looking like he was about to crack.

"Ah Damn, Ok Girls! One more shop!" He said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Tony!" Kate said, looking shocked

"What? I hate saying no to Girls! " He said.

"Unbelievable!" Kate Muttered, as she took his hand and Led him to the Shop that the girls had just run into.

' Another Clothes Shop? ' Tony thought.  
' How many clothes do they need?'

"Ok girls Seriously! What the hell? Ok, Kalyn Yes, the Top is lovely on you, Gracie Yes, the Jeans are cool, and Do make you look Older, And Kate, No, The top does not make you look fat! Dear god!" Tony said slumping on the chair, the shop had so kindly put out, for the poor men of the world who were dragged shopping.

They had been in the Shop for about an hour, and after about 10 minutes in it, Kate had Joined the girls.

They were now in the changing rooms trying on, what Tony felt, was the whole shops stock.

Occasionally you would see the odd Top or Pair of shoes being thrown over to someone else with the Shout

" Yeah try this I love it! It would look great on you."

And if Tony heard.

"So what do you think."? Or,  
"Oh my God! I love this! Tony, does this look good on me?  
Or Tony's personal Worst!  
"Gah! This top makes me look like a hippo! Does it Tony?"

When the Girls and Kate had run out of things they wanted to try on, and Buy, Tony Just about Pushed them out of the door.

"No, wait! Look at those shoes!!" Kate said, which made Kalyn and Gracie stop and turn around.

' Time to take some serious action' Tony thought.

"NO! Come on! We will be late for dinner, come on girls!" He said, while getting the girls by the arm, and Kate by the hand.

"But I want them Shoes!" Kate said.

"Yeah well you can come back for them," Tony said, getting a taxi.

Once he made sure all women were in the Taxi, he got into the front of it, as there was no room, with all the stuff the women had bought.

" St. Ives Hotel Please" He said to the Taxi Driver.

" Sure thing mate." The Man said in a heavily Irish Accent.  
"Ohh Shopping? It's a deadly Sport, aint it mate?" He said to Tony.

"Tell me about it!" He said, looking into the Mirror and seeing the girls talking about what they had bought.

Kate saw him, and winked at him. Tony smiled and looked away.

' Ah let them have their fun. She's worth it' He thought.

* * *

Abby and McGee's Room

Tim was getting worried now. They had been in there for about half an Hour.

"What is taking them so long?" He asked Ducky.

" Jethro is still probably grovelling, Abby was quite Angry, Timothy. Just give her time.

" Yeah I suppose." He said, putting his ear back to the door.

* * *

In the Bathroom

"So, do you?" Gibbs asked. She had been silent for about 10 minutes now, he was just holding her.

"Maybe, I don't know yet," She said quietly.

"How long til you find out then?" Gibbs asked.

"Half an hour ago" She answered.

"Are you not gonna look at it then?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really want o. I'm Kind of.. Uh.. Ya know?"

"Yeah Abby, Yeah I know." He said, kissing her hair.

He suddenly heard her start to cry.

" Hey Abbs, Come on, Please Don't cry. Everything will be ok, I promise," He said.

* * *

Outside the Bathroom

"Hey! What's going on?" Tony said as he came in the room with Kate and the girls. " We went looking for ya's all, What are you doing?" He asked, seeing McGee and Ducky with their ears on the Bathroom door.

"Gibbs is apologising to Abby" Ducky said simply.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Kate.

"Long Story" Said McGee.

"Hold on! She's crying." Said Ducky.

"What?" McGee said, trying to hear.

"I'm going to see what's going on," Kate said.

She knocked on the door.

"Abby Honey? Can I come in?"

"Yeah Kate, Come on in" She heard Gibbs say.

Kate opened the door and went in.

"Tony? Where are the young girls?" Ducky said.

"Oh, ehm They went to the restaurant to book us a table for tonight." Tony said.

" Oh ok." Ducky said.

* * *

Inside the Bathroom

Kate walked over to where Abby and Gibbs were sitting.

She looked at Gibbs, She Still hadn't spoken to him since this morning, and It was a little Awkward.

Gibbs got up and Looked at Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, it's just, and well it was such a shock to see you and.."

" It's alright Gibbs, really."

Gibbs stretched his arms out and Kate stepping into them.

"I'm glad your back you know that?" He said, still hugging her.

" Yeah I know."

"You've always been like a daughter to me Kate, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks Gibbs, Yeah you've always been like a dad to me" She said giving him one last Squeeze, and then Turning to Abby.

"Now what's going on here?" She asked, bending down on her knees.

"Nothing" Abby said, not looking Kate in the eye.

" Mmm hum"

Kate felt Gibbs Nudge her a little. Kate looked at him and He Pointed over to the Counter.  
Kate stood up and looked over to where Gibbs Was Pointing.

" Ohhh" Was all she could say.

She sat down Beside Abby, and Just like Gibbs had done, Put an arm around her.

" Have you had a look yet?" She asked.

She Could feel Abby shake her head Saying No.

"Ok, well do you want me to?" She asked.

" Yeah Please." Abby said, He voice barley above a whisper.

"Ok." Kate said, she gave Abby a kiss on the Cheek, and Got up from the ground, with Gibbs' Help.

Kate thanked Gibbs, and walked over to the counter.

" Well?" Asked Gibbs.

* * *

Outside the Bathroom

"Oh God!! I'm Bored! How long is this going to take? We have dinner to get to, It's important." Tony moaned, Walking around in circles to keep himself Occupied.

Just then There was a knock on the door.

" Hey Girls." Tony said Answering the Door.  
"Did you make the Reservation?" He asked.

"Yes, now why did you want to go?" Asked Gracie.

"Uhm, hey Girls, lets go into your Room, I need to talk to you."

"Ok" Said Kalyn.

* * *

Kate's Room

Tony, Gracie and Kalyn entered the Room and Ton walked over to the window.

Gracie and Kalyn Sat down on the bed and waited for Tony to speak,

"Are ya going to say something anytime soon Tony?" Gracie asked.

"Ok, But you have to Promise me you will not tell anybody! Especially Kate" He said turning to face the girls.

"Ok!" Kalyn Said.

"We Promise" Gracie continued.

"Now what is it?" Kalyn asked.

Tony came over to the girls and knelt down on front of them,

"I'm going to ask Kate to Marry me" He said calmly.

"Ar...Are you ??... Are you serious?" Stammered Kalyn.

"Yup" He said Proudly, and took out a velvet Box.

He opened it and All Gracie and Kalyn saw was this flawless Eternity ring. It had two Diamonds, and One Ruby in the middle.

"Oh... My... GOD!!" Gracie shouted.

"Shhhhhhh!" Tony said.

"Shh??? How can you tell us to be quiet? Ahhhh!! Oh Tony, that is so great!" Gracie said.

Kalyn was still sitting on the Bed looking at the ring.

"Ya ok Kalyn?" Tony asked.

"No"

"Why Not?"

"Cause I think I'm going to cry" She said and jumped up.

"Oh ok! Hey C'mere!" Tony said, and Gave the Girls a Hugh Hug.

"Haha! " Gracie suddenly laughed

"What?" Asked Tony, he still had one arm around each Girl.

"You're going to be Our Uncle," She laughed

"Yeah I guess I am" Tony said.

"Ha! Uncle Tony!"

"Yeah, yeah! Now come on, we better get in to these People before they Wonder where we went" Tony said, as still holding the Girls, they Walked to the next room.

In the Bathroom

"Well?" Asked Gibbs.

"Uhm, Ok Abby Honey, are you sure you want me to tell you, or do you want to look at it?" Kate asked, Looking unsure.

"No, You're my Best friend, I want you to tell me." Abby said.

You could hear the fear in her voice.

"Abbs? Come here" Kate said.

Abby got up from her spot on the ground and went over to Kate, who eloped her in a Hugh Hug.

" What is it?" Abby asked into Kate's ear, with a very shaky voice.

"It's Positive"

* * *

**Alright!! Ya'll know what To do!!! HIT THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!!!  
Please?? Do it for Me?? For The Story?? For NCIS??? C'mon!! Hit it!!**

**Thanks! **

**Hope ya liked it!!! **

**Love ya's!!! **

**Irish JAG!! **

**Gráinne!  
x x x**


End file.
